Fly Up to the Sky
by skylark.all27
Summary: A white-clad phantom thief hurried up to the roof top, meeting the little critic that he always admired from the distance. As they matched each other's wits, he took his flight to the sky, but before that, he vaguely heard the little detective's slow whisper, 'I can never reach you, thief-san.' KidCon/KaiShin, oneshot. Shounen-ai. Warned.


**Fly up to the Sky**

**Pairing: **KaiShin/KidCon

**Summary: **A white-clad phantom thief hurried up to the roof top, meeting the little critic that he always admired from the distance. As they matched each other's wits, he took his flight to the sky, but before that, he vaguely heard the little detective's slow whisper, 'I can never reach you, thief-san.'

**Warning: **Shitty grammar, OOC, shounen-ai

**Author's note: **I saw this from one of the doujinshi that I've read yesterday - I just really like Conan-kun, Shinichi-kun, and Kaitou Kid-san. Mwahah, I wish little Conan-chan didn't look like Harry Potter in the doujinshi though, but rather than that, the story was awesome. I can't remember the title though, but I knew I got it from deviantart. (Idea credit to them)

OoO

"My, my tantei-kun. It's a lovely night, don't you think?" the thief flashed his knowing smirk to his little favorite detective who just appeared out of nowhere and started making his way in front of him. Sometimes he just wondered if the latter could use telepathy or something along the line that could guess what he would do afterwards.

"You're such a sly sometimes, Kid-san," Conan muttered under his breath while looking at the white-clad thief. He hadn't gotten over what he just realized yesterday with Haibara's constant nagging about him getting too engulfed with Kid's heist – saying that if he want to die that badly, just jump off Mt. Fuji. He blushed at the thought, when Haibara accused him saying, '_You're in love with that idiot thief, aren't you?_'which he remorsefully denied.

He was not _in love _with the thief - that was just ridiculous and improbable. The thief only amused him, gave him a challenge that only Hattori and the thief could give him, outwitting each other during a heist, relieving himself for a challenge that didn't include murdered people literally falling right in front of his feet, and to see that thief knowing smirk. 'I'm starting to lose my mind, dammit.'

"My, my tantei-kun. It's my pleasure to meet your demands," Kid only wanted to distract the other from his stupor. He saw through the detective's nature like an open book, but he would not say that. To distract the detective, he started playing his words again - he never expected a faint pink flush on the detective's cheek. He smirked at this, knowing full well what that slight red crept from the detective's face.

"Ara, ara, tantei-kun, don't tell me you take the liking of me? Sorry tantei-kun, but I prefer much taller," Kid said, trying to sound a bit playful, but it turned more into an amused one. He didn't really have this kind of feeling to the detective, he just liked the other because it gave his heist more interesting than before Hakuba and Nakamori-keibu joint hands in catching him. He has a thing for his childhood friend, Aoko, and his favorite little critic wouldn't be able to match that – or so he thinks.

"B-baro, just give the damn jewel and prepare to be caught since Keibu obviously got here earlier than you think," Conan scowled after regaining his composure through the embarrassing blush, and heard the growling and curses of the said inspector. It really wondered him sometimes how such a person could have a voice louder than a usual megaphone.

Kaitou Kid gave the jewel, he inspected it earlier and saw nothing much to his disappointment and tossed it to the detective. The little detective caught it gleefully and placed it on his pocket. Conan pointed his stun gun to him – he reminded himself that those normal things that were created by the Professor friend of the detective was beyond dangerous and strange – and clucked his tongue. Kid opened his glider, dodged the other's tranquilizer and soccer balls before turning his back to the detective and takes his flight to the night sky – full moon as his background.

When the thief turned his back to him, he smiled sadly. Really, why had he only realized how stupid he could be? How could he just realize now that the thief was someone important to him? Why – of all people – why had he fallen out of love to Kid? A most wanted criminal, on top of that. He sighed, really, for a detective like him - this matter should never have at least days for him to figure out. Pathetic was all he could think of. Before leaving the rooftop, he reached out his right hand to the sky, shut his eyes, flashed a smile, and slowly whisper that crept out from his mind.

Kaitou Kid almost fell from his glider when he heard the other's silent whisper. The thought of the not-child detective whispering in such a way had never crossed his mind. He had never expected to hear such a pleading tone from a not-child detective who held a reputation of his own world. The not-child slash high school detective, Kudo Shinichi, whispered in a pleading tone.

"I can never reach you, thief-san," and that immediately broke his usual poker face. The voice of a kid that held so much pain and grief that a usual grade school student shouldn't be carrying were heard from that little whisper. Before turning left where his house was ten blocks away, he looked at the retreating figure of the detective, still had that sad smile while clutching to his chest. The thief sighed,

"I'm sorry, tantei-kun," he whispered to no one and he landed on some street before turning into his civilian self again. He walked into their door and dumped his stuff on the side of the door before revealing his mom on the doorway.

"How was the heist, Kai-chan?" his mom said while had those cookies that Kaito guessed was homemade. He sighed, and let his poker face take over. He grinned, saluted in a mock gesture, and let a little chuckle escaped his lips,

"It's not it, but it was fun seeing that bastard Hakuba glued into the wall together with the task force and Nakamori-keibu with different hair colors, it was fun," he said sounding happy as possible. He couldn't shove his thoughts away about that smile that the detective held after his flight. He could not erase that smile from his head. Before he could say something else, arms wrapped around his waist, breath escaped the other's lips, and said,

"You can tell me what's wrong, Kaito," his mom said with a serious and concerned tone. Kaito let his poker face down, and leaned contently to his mom – they were now sitting on the couch with cookies sloppily placed on the glass table.

"What if someone likes me, but I like someone else?" he asked, slightly sounding like a little kid. He wanted to know, he wanted to know what the answer was. What should he do? How could he face the detective if he knew that the detective has some kind of feelings to him? How could he act normally if he knew he was hurting someone? He always ensured the world that his heists were all safe because of his rule 'No one gets hurt.' How could he face someone who harbored feelings over him and he couldn't return it back? How? And the last question, why him?

"That's no problem, Kai-chan. If someone confesses to you, you just have to tell them nicely that you don't like them. Maybe distance yourself from that someone, and let them move on. Simple as that," his mom said sounding a bit incredulous at his question. He didn't get why he fumed when his mother told him to cut his connection with the detective so he stood up,

"I can't do that!" he said, sounding a bit hurt that he didn't know why. Chikage – Kaito's mom – giggled a little before standing up facing his fuming son and ate some cookie that she made for Aoko-chan.

"Then _that _someone must be important to you. If that someone is not, and then you wouldn't be here getting angry at your lovable mom," she giggled when she saw her son relaxed a little. She really needed to see who this person was.

"It's not that, I'm sure it's nothing. Night, kaa-san," he kissed his mom on the cheeks, before turning his heels towards his room. He still didn't like what he was feeling when that sad smile appeared on his head. He tried banging his head to the wall, tried hanging from his ceiling, tried slapping his face, but no avail, he couldn't figure out why. He settled on just nuzzling on his pillow and drifting to his sleep.

OoO

"Shit! That annoying thief got away again!" Nakamori-keibu started his rumbling again to his task force – literally driving them crazy and they all scheduled a consultation to a nearby audiologist (ear doctors) to prevent them from being deaf because of a ridiculous reason (yelled at by Nakamori-keibu). Hakuba made his way to the door after muttering multiple curses that only from England would know – no one noticed. Conan only stayed next to Ran's side with Kogoro-occhan bantering to a fuming inspector. He could barely here his own breathing.

"You did it again, Conan-kun," Ran whispered to his ear, he only smiled a little before turning his gaze to the nearby window. He really wanted to go home, but Jirokichi Suzuki insisted him to be interviewed by the media and post his picture on the homepage again – from onwards, he would really not try to get a sight of the sick old man.

"Ne Conan-kun, are you okay? You're unusually quiet today," Ran eyed him curiously and her voice sounded concern. She really saw that something was wrong with her charge, but didn't have the chance to confront the child because of the media and her friend's Sonoko's uncle. Before Conan could answer, Haibara beat him to it,

"He's just a lovesick grade school student, Mouri-nee-chan," she said in a child voice. Conan snarled but didn't do anything. He was making his own thinking. He didn't really understand when Haibara accused him of such _ridiculous _things, but yep, he just noticed. His mind went blank during the heist from the roof where he saw the thief flew _away _from him, and that made his heart clenched for some reason he didn't understand at first.

He realized his own feelings when his own body moved from its own, said something he didn't think he would say. After turning his back from that position, he muttered to himself without his mind working, _"Damn thief, I like you."_ And that left him smiled a little from the realization.

"Wow, Conan-kun! You like someone? Who? Is it Ayumi-chan? Or is it Ai-chan?" she whispered Haibara's name and Conan only snorted. He gave a laugh, but it mostly was forced not that Ran noticed it so it was worth it. He smiled sheepishly after the forced laugh, and said,

"It's nothing, Ran-nee-chan. I'm just tired from the heist. I wish we can go home. Haibara wasn't serious about the love – yuck – thing," Ran eyed him skeptically but vanished when he yawned – it was real. She let her hand through his neat-hair and he smiled at the gesture. Ran called her father and told/demanded him if they could go home but the occhan argued so he received a bill from Suzuki Jirokichi for breaking his glass table (it was Ran, mostly) and went home with them sulking.

Conan hurried up to the apartment and said his goodnight before setting himself to the ground where his futon was located. He looked at the ceiling, looking at his little hands. He smiled bitterly at the realization,

"With this body, I can never reach you, Kid-san. Heck even with my usual, I can never reach you," while his hands still on the air. He smiled bitterly, not noticing a drop of tear from the side of his usual confident, calm, and cold eyes and remembered the indirect rejection from the thief, _'Sorry tantei-kun, I prefer much taller._'

He closed his eyes, praying that at least he could sleep today. He hadn't slept for a while because the FBI was planning to have their raid next week with him being there of course. Akai Shuuichi was back – he didn't really die (not going to explain) from the gunshot – and they were working for a successful plan on taking down the organization in one down.

OoO

"BaKaito!" Kaito flinched. Aoko's voice was just painful when she uses the voice she inherited from his loudmouth father. Seriously, one Nakamori-keibu was enough, but no, he was granted of second Nakamori in par.

"What?" he asked slightly irritated from being interrupted. It had been three weeks from his last heist, and he hadn't stopped thinking of the not-child critic. He was disturbed and thinking on why on earth was he thinking on the detective that didn't even matter on his life, only when he had a heist to perform. He didn't expect to think of the detective for more than a day, and that was literally scary even for him. He was not fond of figuring out everything – he's not a detective in the first place – he's an elusive phantom thief in guise.

He hadn't seen the detective since his last heist and it's bothering him because he actually wanted to see the other. He heard the news all over media last week where a certain organization was taken down by the FBI, and some classified helper. He even heard that someone was in critical condition and was now hospitalized, but the media didn't give any more information as the FBI saying it was a private matter.

He knew that his pursuer was a member of that organization, but he knew that Snake was not someone who could be captured that well. Yes, that maybe the main organization, but Snake's members were much more of an independent so they go out of their own way, even if Snake was a bit stupid for his own good.

"You're daydreaming again, what have you been thinking anyway?" Aoko asked. She was getting worried of her friend. She only sees the other as her friend, her best friend, nothing more nothing less. Kaito was one of the people that she deeply cared the most. And this sight of Kaito made her worried to death because he hadn't _done _any pranks at all, he even ignored Hakuba's daily accusation of him being Kaitou Kid which always made him laugh before in a mocking tone but when Hakuba accused him again, he didn't respond at all.

"It's nothing Aoko. Hey, can we talk on the roof during lunch?" He decided once and for all that this matter with him and Aoko should start. He wanted to clear his mind of the detective's voice and smile, that smile just wouldn't let his mind rest at all. Maybe a little distraction of Aoko could make him forget the detective.

"Sure, but there's really something bothering you. Even I know that and I'm not even you," she said sounding like a mother hen. He just smiled sheepishly and turned away his gaze from her. 'Weird, I didn't feel anything.' He shrugged the thought and looked at the window. The teacher came in and started his lesson. He just dozed off and didn't listen at all.

During the lesson, he caught the sight of the creepy student that usually came up with him with some weird chocolates or something with magic on it. She said. She's not normal, Kaito noted since the day he saw her. Who on their right mind would tell a normal person she was witch? Yep, Koizumi Akako's creepier than what she looked like. The bell rang indicating that morning classes were done. And it's lunch already.

Before he head out, he pressed the switch of all containers that hidden on the classroom with gooey goo on it, and popped. The classroom was now slippery, save for the students who were drowning with green goo, especially Hakuba. That stuck up detective just irritate his nerves all the time, so he was his practice target. Before they even yelled his name, he disappeared from clouds of pink smoke.

"Hey Aoko, I need to tell you something," he said. He kept his poker face, grinning like he was saying something normal to his childhood friend – love interest, to him. He produced a red rose (indicating his interest) and Aoko took it. She smiled and gestured for them to sit, but he refused.

"Listen Aoko, I like you. I like you for a long time, since the day we were kids. I like you," he said hastily. Damn, where was his poker face when he needed them the most? The girl just gaped, not knowing what to say. They stayed silent for at least two minutes, when the girl smiled and held out her hands closer to his cheeks. 'Strange, why don't I feel anything?'

"You're confuse, Kaito." Aoko said simply. She knew him too well. She may not be smarter than Kaito, she knew him too well better than he knew himself. They were friends since the day they first learn to step on their own shoes. Kaito looked at her incredulously,

"Look Aoko, I'm not. I'm serious," he said. But his eyes couldn't face Aoko at all. What happened? Before he would muster up all his energy to try to let nothing red crept out from his cheeks, but now he hadn't even released any please to stay his red face down, his face was neutral. Like Aoko standing close to him was nothing at all.

"No, you're not. BaKaito, do you think I don't know you? I've known you for almost forever, and I know that you're just confused. Try thinking all the past events, try thinking the person that changed the direction of your heart, Kaito. Try thinking of one person that first come out of your mind, try it Kaito. I know you'll realize something. I'm not good at this, but Kaito I'm 100% sure that you're having conflicts on your own feelings. Breathe deep, and let your mind drift," he followed although reluctantly and suddenly a smiling face of a certain chibified tantei came out from his mind.

He tried opening his eyes but only the chibified tantei played on his mind. How the other would smirk when he found out his route. How the other would stand there on the corner, 100% sure where Kaitou Kid would stand before his escape. The chibified detective that always made his heist more fun and challenging – the detective that he thought was only just a little critic who pursues justice by following the thief's left behind footsteps, no art at all. His heart clenched. He clutched on his chest, feeling the pain when he saw the detective's sad smile after his retreat. He smiled bitterly, turning his gaze to Aoko,

"I'm stupid, huh?" was the first thing he said. Aoko patted him on the back. He decided he was doing his heist on the next full moon which Monday was. He needed to find _his _detective before it's too late. He rejected the detective. He was doing it on purpose, just playful joke, but when he remembered that smile, he couldn't stop himself from blaming himself for such stupidity. '_I'll cut my wings for you, tantei-kun_.'

OoO

"It hurts like hell, Haibara," Kudo Shinichi said clutching on his head. He took the successful antidote that Haibara finished before the take down, and it helped.

The FBI and CSI wouldn't cooperate with a kid no matter how competent he was for the job. So, the succession of the antidote was a giveaway. He had to explain all of the information regarding Conan Edogawa to Jodie-sensei and other people from the FBI who knew him as a child prodigy.

After constructing the plan which he did with Akai and Hattori on his side, they annihilated the place where Kir (Mizunashi Rena / Hondou Hidemi) had mentioned and he stood on the sidelines. He worked with the computers inside a nearby van – at least 3 km away from the building – with the other FBI agents.

He was left in the van for the plan because Hattori insisted on going on the front line which he reluctantly agreed upon on. He let his Osakan (best) friend to endanger himself because of his problem, but the other just laughed at his face saying that there would be no interesting events on his life if he hadn't met him. They successfully took down the boss while Hattori was fighting goons with his own shinai (Kendo sword) with real blade – he wasn't used to handling guns, rifles, and pellets – and bullet proof for protection.

After the take down of the boss, all the members of the organization including Gin were crouching on the ground. They thought they got all the members but they forgot about the people from above. At least five to six people were on the helicopter, and they were targeting where Shinichi was left behind. The helicopter had its own machine gun, so they fired on the van. It would have been safe because they had bullet proofed van, but Shinichi was next to the window and that window was shattered from the continuous fires, and then he got shot. The only thing he remembered was Hattori's yelling from above, and crashing planes from above.

And then that led him here, to the hospital with flowers on his side and an irate Haibara (she didn't take the antidote) tapping on her shoes while he was clutching on his head. He had a feeling that he injured himself again.

"What happened? Ugh," he hissed in pain. Damn, what had he gotten himself into?

"Are you stupid, Kudo-kun? Why didn't wear a bullet proof?!" Haibara fumed. She was here the whole time the idiotic detective fell on _coma_ for having shot near his heart. She literally flew up from his chair when she heard the news from the furious Osakan.

"Well, I'm not the one fighting anyway. And it was hot on that evening, you can't blame me," he said. He had no idea what the heck Haibara was anger about. They just took down the organization, why wouldn't she smile a little? 'Yep, she's really not cute.'

"You idiot! Do you really want to die that badly?! That girl from the Mouri-tantei Agency was crying like mad when your Osakan friend called her! What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled every word making Shinichi clutched on his head and twitched every word she spat. It wasn't his fault that the bullet proof was getting on the way; he couldn't even sit tight that day. Well, blame the hotness.

"Hey, calm down. I'm awake now, see? Where's Ran?" he asked, and Haibara fled from the scene before going back with a puffy eyed Ran on her side. She literally threw herself to him and cried on his arms. He tried not to wince on the connection, but failed.

"Hey Ran, stop crying. I'm okay now, okay?" she sniffed but didn't pull away from the hug. There's a guy behind her, though. He remembered, he nodded on the person's person,

"Hondou," he said. The guy nodded in return. He smiled at the thought, 'So they got together, eh?'

"You stupid, why would you let yourself get shot like that?! Do you know how worried I was these past three weeks?! You stupid idiotic mystery lover!" she sniffed again. Shinichi hugged her back even though he was hurting a little. He just woke up, dammit.

"I'm fine, really. Ran, you do know I'm not that weak right?" he said.

"Yeah, you stupid, but you're not superman either!" she rumbled when the door from his room opened. A dark-skinned fellow burst in from outside and slapped his forehead.

"What the hell were ya thinkin' Kudo?!" Shinichi winced. Gaah, another lecturing again. Seriously, he had enough of Kobayashi-sensei's scolding, why couldn't they just accept that he was alive? Dammit. He opened the tv, and saw that Kid sent a heist note. His heart skipped a beat again, 'Damn thief, I thought I forgot about you.' He thought while his eyes darted on the news. Apparently Jirokichi Suzuki found a gem buried underground – what the hell was he doing on the ground anyway – and displayed it to lure the annoying thief. He wanted to attend, but it's obviously next week. He's not sure if he's even capable of standing by then.

"You are not attending that heist, Shinichi!" Ran said with a mastered tone. She really was scary when she's at it. Shinichi nodded dumbly. Mah, so much for heists today, might as well rest for a while. He slept with constant yelling from Haibara, Ran, Hattori, and of course, his mom.

OoO

He hadn't seen the detective yet. His heist started more than hours now, but he hadn't seen a glimpse of the detective working with Hakuba or whoever. He was starting to get conclusions from why the detective hadn't shown up yet. He was now heading for the roof where he would take his flight _reluctantly_ after stealing the gem that he sure was not the one he was trying to find. He approached the door and almost got his head off when a soccer ball flew off to his direction. There's only one person who could kick like a madman on this country. Letting his grin pasted on his face, he faced the detective,

"My, my, long time no see Metantei-san. Didn't expect you to be here," he said with a mocking tone – actually he was trying to hide his fear because for _fuck _sake he almost died from that killer ball. He knew since the beginning that Kudo Shinichi was actually Edogawa Conan in disguise. He did a little research after all.

"Not any of your concern, thief-san," Shinichi said smoothly before turning his back on the thief. He examined the area – he knew that even if the main organization was destroyed, there were still some lurking around Japan – and when he saw a glimpse of some metal on the other side of this building, he knew what that was. 'Damn, sniper.'

"What are you looking at, tantei-kun?" he used what he usually calls Shinichi's other self, but it seemed that he was caught up to something. Kaito stood almost behind the thief when he was tackled to the ground. He would have asked what was wrong, when he saw blood circling on the side of the detective's arm.

"Tantei-kun?!" he saw the sniper from the opposite of this building, and was too late to dodged the bullet that came rushing in to his direction – he was standing – but then he felt nothing. He heard a loud thud, and voila the teen detective was crouching on the ground. He ducked his head and pulled the detective to the side where they wouldn't be seen, and quickly got his walkie-talkie. He used his own voice,

"Keibu! Ambulance please, someone's down! Hurry!" he said in a frantic voice. Kaito heard the other's coughing and drew blood.

"D-damn, bullets really like shooting me, dammit," the detective smiled painfully while clutching on his chest. He really needed to stay down some more. He pleaded Haibara to let him come out and attend this heist by promising that he wouldn't get hurt since the thief had a policy of no one gets hurt during his heist. He was so dead if Haibara found out that he was another one again.

"Shinichi, can you hear me?! Hang on! Keibu will be here right now! Hang on Shinichi, don't… please don't…" he said in a muffled voice, not bothering to hide his worry. He held _his _detective close to his chest, and felt the other's abnormal breathing. He felt soft hands caressing his face, and saw a smiling detective with his eyes closed, saying,

"F-finally, I am able to touch you," and didn't say anything after. Kaito clutched the detective once more, streaming tears from the side of his eyes. He had never cried after his dad's death, he had never ever once felt the word "pain" until he saw the detective peacefully closed his eyes.

"S-shinichi, damn it Shinichi! You can't leave me!" he said, while burying his face on the other's soft brown hair. He heard a chuckle. He looked down and saw those brilliant cerulean blue eyes staring at him _longingly _before feeling a soft feeling with his lips. Kaito widened his eyes to see that the detective was kissing him, after the chaste kiss that the detective could only give since he's in that condition,

"Mmmn, I like you, Kid," and he finally slept. Kaito was about to kiss the detective again when the inspector banged the door opened. He immediately sent the rescue team and Kaito took his flight on the sky again with worry and happiness.

OoO

"You are so careless, Kudo-kun! If you really want to die that badly, you should have told me and I will be personally the one who will do the honor of slaughtering you to pieces!" yelled Haibara when he regained consciousness. He's been out for three days now, and seriously, what's with him and bullets anyway?

"So, did you finally realize that you're in love with that thief?" Haibara asked, calming herself down. She knew how a trouble magnet, death magnet, even the police officers called Kudo a shinigami (death God) but this was way too much. Getting shot after only a month of recovery? He had got to be kidding. As if that if she takes her eyes off the detective, he might be dead on the road. Dammit.

He only smiled to the fuming Haibara. He couldn't talk yet, since his head was still spinning. He remembered the last heist he attended to, and a smile curled up from his lips. He touched his lips, and felt those warm lips of the elusive thief, and thought.

_I was finally able to reach you, thief-san._

OoO

**Owari ~**


End file.
